I Found Her
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: Skye and Leia One-shot  When Skye finds Leia in his old friend Daryll's basement could it turn into something?


I had been living in Mineral Town for two years now. I had given up my old ways as a Phantom Thief for a new lifestyle. I made friends and people liked me. Unlike when I used to steal. I was always quite the hit with the ladies though. Anyway, I was tired of Mineral Town and I missed this old valley. Thats how I ended up here.

It was a cold, yet clear summer night in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was back visiting my old friend Daryll.

I walked to his house. I got many dirty looks from people in the valley. Rock yelled "Hey Phantom Skye! Kiss my ass!" He even spat towards me. They didn't know I turned over a new leaf. Of course it got to me but, I just igorned them and turned the other cheek.

When I finally got to Daryll's house it looked old and run down. I didn't think anything of it, I just knocked on the door. A man I didnt reconize opened the door.

"Hello there sir. Does Daryll still live here?" I asked politely.

The man just stared at me in shock until he finally said "S-skye?"

"Yes that is I. I know Im notorious, but can you just please tell me where Daryll moved?" I replied.

"Skye! Its me! Daryll!" Daryll smiled.

Daryll? My old friend? Could this be him? He used to be handsome, a charmer with the ladies! Almost as smooth-talking as me! This new man had wrinkles and worry lines. His hair a mess of short black tangles. His glasses cracked. Even his eyes that used to be shining were dull and faded. This man looked like a mad scientist! But it was him.

"Daryll of course! Sorry I didnt reconize you for a second..hehe." I laughed playing it off.

"Well come in! You havent aged a day! I have to show you something spectacular!" Daryll grinned excitedly.

"Okay show me!" I insisted.

"Down here!" Daryll said walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Alright.." I said unsure. "You aren't going to kidnap me are you?" I laughed nervously.

"Of course not idiot!" Daryll shouted. "Come look, Skye!"

I looked down into a small bathtub in the basemet. There was a mermaid floating at the top! She was alseep but she was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen!

"What is she? Why is such a beautiful maiden doing in a bathtub?" I gasped.

"I found her injured on the beach, I took her in and I take care of her. Isnt she beautiful?" He gazed.

"Yes, shes lovely."

"You stay here. I need to get her medicine. She will be waking up soon." Daryll walked upstairs.

Suddenly, the mermaid woke up. She looked at me and screamed.

"Shhh my lovely maiden! No need to be afraid! I wont harm you!" I insisted.

"W-who are y-you?" She stuttered.

"My name is Skye. Im the Prince of the Stars. What is your name gorgeous?" I winked.

"L-Leia.." Leia gave me a weird look.

"Beautiful. Like you." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her hand.

Leia giggled and blushed.

'I still got it!' I thought smiling.

Leia looked into my eyes and you could feel the connection. Daryll, unfortunatly, ran downstairs and interrupted our intimate moment.

"Ah Leia you are awake. I see you met Skye." Daryll said.

"Oh yes. He is quite the charmer!" Leia giggled.

I smiled to myself.

"Hmm he sure is." Daryll glared at me.

"Alright well its time for me to go! Nice seeing you Daryll and I will see you soon my dear Leia." I smirked kissing Leia on the cheek.

Leia blushed and Daryll just grunted.

"Until tomorrow.." I whispered in my sexiest voice into her ear.

Leia giggled as I walked upstairs. Daryll didnt even say goodbye as I exited his labratory.

The next night I came back and visited Daryll. Well, mostly I came to see Leia. This continued for a week. Everyday I came in the night to visit her. Each day we only got a slight amount of time alone together thanks to Daryll's many interruptions. We've known each other for eight days now and I wanted to get her a gift.

She said she loved fish. So I decided to catch a fish for her.

I went down to the beach at sunset with a fishing pole and some bait. The only problem was, well I've never fished before.

After an hour of tedious fishing and even falling in I finally felt a tug! I pulled and pulled until there was a fish laying on its side in the sand. It was only about 6 inches. I breathed out heavily, annoyed. It was better than nothing.

I walked to Daryll house to find Daryll, of course, downstairs with Leia.

"Um Daryll can we have a moment?" I asked.

"Ugh..sure.." Daryll sighed annoyed.

"Hello Skye." Leia smiled.

"Hello beautiful." I smirked, doing a hair flip to push my bangs out of my eyes.

"You smell like...fish." Leia said.

"Yeah..long story. Here you go Leia." I grinned holding out the miniature fish.

"Thank you Skye." Leia gasped.

She hugged me from inside the bathtub. Her body was cold and wet, but I didnt mind. I coiled my arms around her also.

"Leia...does Daryll hold you captive here? Can you leave anytime you want or-" I started.

"No Skye. Daryll is really sweet once you get to know him. He yells a lot, yes but he is a good guy. He takes care of me."

"Oh why would he yell at you?" I asked concerned.

"Well because I love you...and not him." Leia blushed.

Before I could say anything else Daryll was running downstairs.

"WHAT? YOU DONT LOVE ME? AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU?" Daryll shouted.

"Daryll listen-" I tried to explain.

"No. Skye leave." Daryll said sternly.

"Goodbye my love!" Leia yelled.

I quickly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips. It was swift and quick. Her lips were moist and very soft. I sighed as we parted and I ran upstairs.

"SKYE!" Daryll screamed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I FOUND HER! SHE SHOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME! NOT YOU!" Daryll shouted.

"I'm sorry but she loves me." I said quietly.

"Not for long. She will learn to love me. You are never aloud in this house again!"

"But-" I protested.

"Leave." Daryll commanded.

I left the house, well I left for now. I would be back. I would find a way to save Leia and take her away from that mad scientist.

At one in the morning Daryll finally went upstairs and went to bed. I watched him through his bedroom window. After he was sound asleep I went around the house to the basement window. There was Leia looking gorgeous as ever.

I broke the window and to my surprise Leia didnt even look my way! I walked closer and I saw she had headphones on extremely loud. She was bobbing her head to the music with her eyes closed.

"Leia?" I whispered.

I said her name many times until finally she opened her eyes.

"Ahhh! Skye! You-" Leia screamed but I cut her off.

"Sorry I had to do this to you gorgeous but I dont want Daryll to hear us being so loud...MAIDEN CHICK BEAM FIRE!" I shouted.

"What the fuuu-" Leia started then she froze and fell backwards into her tub.

"Shit." I whispered.

I picked Leia up bridal style and hugged her wet body.

"Skye? Why cant I move?" Leia screamed.

"You will be able to soon beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay...so where are you taking me?" Leia giggled still unable to move.

"Wherever you would like to go darling."

I climbed back out the broken window with Leia in my arms. When she saw the starry night she gasped, it was the first time she had been out in two weeks.

"You are even more gorgeous in the moon light." I smiled.

"Thank you Skye. Your hair stands out better in the moonlight too." Leia laughed.

It was the first time I really heard her laugh. It sounded like music in my ears.

I leaned down and kissed the mermaid in my arms. Finally, I could kiss Leia passionately without worring about Daryll. Her lips were sweet and they felt perfect agaisnt mine. We pulled back and opened our eyes.

I stared right into Leia's eyes and from that moment on I knew I found her. I found the girl of my dreams.


End file.
